


Daminette Soulmate Snippits

by thepeacetea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette, Bat-boys are done, Batfam freaking out, Done Marinette, F/M, Marinette's class/family is freaking out, Shared skills/personalities soul bond, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sweet Damian Wayne, should i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeacetea/pseuds/thepeacetea
Summary: Soulmates are rare. Most doubt there is such a thing. But the universe chose to prove them wrong. Two children from two different worlds, bound together by fate, never quiet understanding  what they really were. Always knowing they were different, but never sure why.





	Daminette Soulmate Snippits

Tom and Sabine didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at the school. The principle had called, asking them to come to the office. He had explained that their daughter, Marinette, had apparently gotten into a fight. He wouldn’t elaborate, simply stating that they would discuss it when they arrived.

Both parents were worried. Marinette had always been a good girl, a little strange at times, but always well behaved. She stuck to herself most of the time, most other children avoiding her on the account of her odd behavior.

When they arrived at the school, they were quickly ushered into the principle’s office. Once inside, the Dupain-Cheng’s found two other sets of parents, each sitting with their respected child on one side on the room while Marinette waited patently on the other side by herself. When she saw her parents, she gave them a bright smile, ignoring the glares that where being sent her way from those across the room.

“Tom, Sabine, thank you both for coming on such short notice.” Principle Bisset said, offering the two parents a seat.

“Of course. What happened? We were told Marinette was involved in a fight.” Sabine said, taking a seat beside her daughter, shooting her a disappointed look.

But before Principle Bisset could answer, one of the other parents interrupted.

“Involved? Your daughter broke my son’s nose! And fractured his friend’s hand!” she yelled, shooting a look of discuss at Marinette. But the it didn’t bother the girl, who had turned her attention to the window.

“Mrs. Alarie, please.” Bisset ordered, silencing the woman for the time being. “We have several reports from the other students that witnessed the fight stating that Marinette was the one who broke Andrew Alarie’s nose and fractured Paul Sartre’s hand.”

For few long moments, Tom and Sabine were both speechless. Their eyes bounced from the two injured boys to their tiny seven-year-old daughter. Tom was the first one to gain his speech back.

“. . . Our daughter. This tiny, little girl, did that?” He asked, disbelief dripping from the question.

“I don’t know of any other half Asian girl’s with grey eyes in this school.” Mrs. Alarie scoffed, glaring at the girl in question.

“Marinette, look at those boys.” Sabine ordered, choosing to ignore the jab in favor of finding out from her daughter what happened. If there was one thing Marinette never did, it was lie. It was one thing Sabine knew her daughter hated. Once she was sure Marinette had taken a good, long look, Sabine drew her attention back to herself. “Did you do that to them?”

As soon as she answered, Sabine and Tom knew they would never forget it.

“Yes.”

The answer was so short, said so simply as if what she did was no big deal. Tom was appalled that she could or would do something like that. This was his sweet little cinomon roll. The little girl who he would have tea parties with and she broke someone’s nose. The other adults were also disturbed. They assumed at the very least Marinette would deny it. The fact that she so readily confirmed it set them on edge. Sabine, oh, Sabine was mad. She was embarrassed that her daughter would do something like that.

“Marinette, you apologize to those boys right now!”

“But Mamam.”

“No!”

“Bu . . .”

“NOW, Marinette!”

Head bowed, Marinette stood from the chair and walked over. She stopped in front of the two boys, who Sabine barely registered were wearing self satisfied grins, waiting for their apology.

“I apologize for your incompetence of defending yourself against a seven-year-old girl. I mistakenly thought with all your bullying and threats against those younger than you, that you would be able to actually handle a fight. That was an error on my part and won’t happen again.” Marinette said, though it couldn’t quiet be called an apology.

The Alarie’s and Sartre’s looked ready to start yelling, their boys’ faces went bright red before paling considerably. Sabine was enraged beyond reason, how dare her child disrespect her family name like that. But before she could reprimand her, Principle Bisset cut in.

“What bullying, Marinette?”

“Alarie and Sartre are well known for bullying those younger than them. Specifically those from first to third year. They also bully those in forth as well, but not as often.”

This seemed to only make the boys even paler as they looked to their parents for help, but Principle Bisset cut off any attempt they were going to make by asking Marinette another question.

“So how did the fight start?”

“They were bullying Nino Lahiffe. They had been picking on him for weeks, ever since he got his new glasses. Calling him four-eyes, freak, and similar things. They’ve also broken three pairs of his glasses in the last month. His dad is on sick leave and his mom is the only one working. They cant afford to keep getting him new glasses. They were going to break his new pair today. I told them to stop and if they didn’t they were going to regret it. They swung first. It’s free game after that.” Marinette explain, with one of the most bored expressions on her chubby face. “After all, I’m not foolish enough to start a fight.”

The room was silent for a few moments. The two boys looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them. Their parents turned from angry to shocked to angry again, but only this time, at their own children.

“Tom, Sabine, you and Marinette can go. I have some things to discuss with these boys.”

“. . . Of course. Thank you.” Tom said, ushering his family out the door, but not before Andrew Alarie snapped out of his trance.

“You’re so dead, brat!” he hissed, eyes flashing as Paul Sartre echoed the statement.

The glare Marinette graced them with, sent sheer terror down their spines. The pure animosity was mind numbing. It was like they were looking at someone else entirely.

**“I would like to see you try, cowards.”** She spat, voice razor sharp before flashing her principle one of the brightest smiles. And with a wave, was out the door, humming an unfamiliar tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Bold letters are Arabic.
> 
> Should I continue with this or not?


End file.
